Periksa atau tidak?
by deushiikyungie -hiatus
Summary: "sayang, apa kau sedang menggoda ku?"/ngik! Tuh kan benar? Baru saja dipuji, malah menjadi-jadi/ hanya cerita ringan tentang sehun dan kai. GS!kai. Oneshot. Berminat? RnR juseyeo...


Judul: Periksa atau tidak?

Cast: Oh Sehun/ Kim Jongin(GS)

Desclaimer: cast milik diri mereka sendiri. Ide cerita muncul begitu saja di otak saya. dan mian kalau ada kesamaan atau bla bla bla…

Hanya cerita ringan tentang sehun dan kai

Semoga suka! Hati-hati typo…. DLDR…

Enjoy!

-'0'0'0'0'-

"Sehun-ah, apa kita harus memeriksanya?"

Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana, memecah keheningan diantara mereka, membuat pria yang dipanggil Sehun itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar computer kearah sang istri yang terlihat santai melihat-lihat majalah style di pangkuannya sembari tangan lentik itu memasukkan sepotong biscuit kedalam mulutnya. Gerakan yang terlihat menggoda di mata elang seorang Oh Sehun.

"Sayang, apa kau sedang menggodaku?" tanya nya datar.

Sebelah alis wanita muda itu terangkat, bingung. Ia bertanya, bukannya menggoda. Kenapa suaminya ini mesum sekali _sih_? "Aku bertanya Tuan Oh. Bukan menggodamu," "Tapi kau terlihat sedang menggodaku. Lihatlah gerakan jari lentik mu itu sayang, saat memasukkan biscuit kedalam bibir teb- uhuukk! Urmmh… yah apphua yang kau lakukan?"

Dengan tak berperbiskuit-an/? Sang istri menyumpal bibir tipis sang suami tampan yang sekarang tak tampan lagi dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti tercekik dan bibir pout yang terlihat mengerikan di mata si wanita.

"Dasar mesum! Aku bertanya, apa sebaiknya kita periksa saja?" mengabaikan pertanyaan dan tatapan yang terlihat mengiba itu, si wanita kembali bertanya. Kedua bola mata bulatnya mamutar malas sesaat setelah ia berbicara karena melihat kelakuan Sehun yang berlebihan dimata indahnya.

Pria tampan itu segera menelan biscuit yang masih tersisa di mulutnya kemudian meminum susu yang terletak di atas meja di sebelahnya, tanpa melihat sang istri yang menatapnya tajam. "Oh Sehun. Kau meminum susu ku LAGI?" kembali wanita muda itu berkata dengan penekanan di akhir kata. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah laku pria yang hampir setahun ini menjadi suaminya. Haah.. kenapa aku bisa menikah dengan mahkluk ini, Tuhan... ratapnya dalam hati.

Tersadar apa yang ia lakukan, pria tampan dengan kulit putih itupun segera meletakkan gelas yang hampir setengahnya dihabiskannya. Dengan tak elitnya, ia memberikan cengiran pada sang istri. "Hehee mianhe Jongin-ah, aku meminumnya lagi.." jawabnya takut-takut dan langsung menciut saat mendapat delikan tajam dari si wanita, Jongin. Lebih lengkapnya Oh Jongin.

"Ckh, kenapa tidak kau saja yang hamil, eoh? Aku heran, yang seharusnya ngidam kan aku, yang manja kan aku, yang minum SUSU IBU HAMIL kan aku. Kenapa malah kau yang-"

"Tapi yang sedang mengandung anak kita kan kamu, sayang?"

Ucapan atau lebih tepatnya curahan isi hati seorang istri/? Ehum, Jongin dipotong begitu saja oleh Sehun yang menatap sang istri dengan tatapan lembut. Omelan yang sedaritadi ingin ia lampiaskan entah kenapa hilang begitu saja. Membuat bibir mungil tebalnya terbata, ingin berucap namun hanya hela napas darinya.

Yah. Ia yang sedang mengandung buah hati mereka, tapi kalau di ingat-ingat lagi, sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu -Ah, ia juga tak menyangka ia sudah hamil selama itu- Yang saat itu, ia tidak merasakan yang namanya tanda-tanda kehamilan. Seperti, mual-mual dan ngidam. Yah, kalau mual-mual di pagi hari ia tentu mengalaminya dan itu sangat menyiksa walau dalam kurun waktu singkat, selama empat hari dan setelahnya Sehun yang mulai mual-mual membuat ia heran sendiri. Tapi kedua orang tua mereka bilang, itu hal yang lumrah. Suami yang mengalami gejala kehamilan/? Menggantikan sang istri. Seharunya ia bersyukur… kan?

"Jongin-ah, maaf aku. Aku benar-benar lupa kalau susu itu milik-mu. Habisnya, kenpa kau tiba-tiba memasukkan biscuit itu ke mulutku secara paksa, hum?" ucap Sehun tenang. Tak ingin membuat mood sang istri semakin buruk.

"Karena kau itu mesum~ sayang~" ucap Jongin sambil mencubit gemas hidung mancung Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun, hanya pasrah saja hidung-nya dicubit dan dimain-mainkan sang istri. Setelahnya iapun terkekeh pelan melihat Jongin-nya yang cemberut. "Umm… Kau itu imut dan sexy, mana tahan aku tidak menggoda makhluk sexy sepertimu, eooh.."

Ctak!

"Auwh, sakit sayang…" aduh nya sambil mengusap keningnya yang di ctakbam jari lentik Jongin.

Jongin mengabaikan ringisan Sehun. Beberapa saat ia terdiam, berpikir apakah ia akan bertanya lagi atau tidak. Tiba-tiba rasa bimbang menghampirinya. Aish, hanya bertanya kenapa ia jadi risau begini. Dan tingkah sang istri tersebut tak luput dari mata sipit Sehun sehingga ia pu bertanya.

"Sayang, ada apa? Kau terlihat bimbang seperti itu,"

"Euhm, Sehun-ah. Aku- aku benar-benar penasaran…"

"Penasaran tentang apa hum?"

"Uri agyea, yeoja atau namja? Sehun-ah, aku pikir kita harus memeriksanya. Aku benar-benar penasaran," ucapnya sembari sebela tangannya mengusap lembut perutnya yang besar. Aah… mungkinkah baby mereka kembar?

Sehun tiba-tiba terdiam setelah Jongin mengatakan apa yang sedaritadi membuat wanita cantik itu bimbang. Periksa ya? Aah, sebenarnya ia juga penasaran Baby mereka nanti apakah yeoja atau namja?

Memang, saat mereka tahu bahwa sang istri hamil, ia dan kedua keluarga mereka sepakat untuk tidak ingin mengetahui dulu apakah anak mereka yeoja atau namja. Tapi, mengingat kehamilan sang istri yang tinggal beberapa bulan lagi akan melahirkan, tak pelak membuat ia menjadi penasaran dan deg-degan juga.

Aah.. apa ini rasanya menati kelahiran si cabang bayi? Padahal masih tiga bulan lagi.

Tersenyum lembut, Sehun menatap penuh sayang sang istri. "Kalau menurutmu kita harus memeriksanya, yah ayo kita periksa. Kau tau, aku juga penasaran dengan Baby," ujar Sehun yang juga ikut mengelus lembut perut sang istri,

"Tapi, kita sudah berjanji pada appa dan umma untuk tidak periksa dulu. Kau tau sendiri kehamilan ku ini sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh mereka dan… yang lahir nanti akan menjadi kejutan untuk mereka,"

"Tapi kan, mereka tidak akan tahu kalau kita memeriksanya? Sayang, kalau kau benar-benar penasaran aku akan bilang pada appa dan umma kita kalau kau ingin memeriksa dan mengetahui tentang Baby. Eotte?"

"Tapi Sehunnie… kalau mereka tidak mengizinkan bagaimana?"

"Kalau begitu, harus menunggu 3 bulan lagi kan? Sayang, aku yakin kau pasti bisa bersabar hingga kelahiranmu nanti. Dan Baby yang lahir nanti akan menjadi kejutan dan kebahagian untuk kita semua. Yeoja maupun namja, bukankah kita semua akan menyayangi-nya?"

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, entah kenapa membuat Jongin tertengun. Ia terdiam dan berpikir kenapa suaminya ini bisa berkata sedewasa ini? Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengar kata-kata –ehem- bijak seperti saat ini. Sungguh membuat hatinya menderu senang dan ia pun mengulas senyum lembutnya yang membuat wanita itu semakin cantik.

"Eyy… sejak kapan kau bisa berkata-kata seperti itu, eoh? Kau tau Sehun-ah, aku merasa benar-benar beruntung memiliki dirimu, sayang…" ucapnya lembut. Jemarinya mengusap sayang wajah tampan Sehun yang menatapnya penuh cinta.

"Humm… kau baru sadar?" –cup- mengecup lembut jemari yang mengelus wajahnya, Sehun menatap penuh arti sang istri. Tapi Jongin mengenali tatapan itu. Ckh, apa yang mau dikatakan suami albinonya ini? Awas saja kalau dia mesum lagi/?

"Apa kau juga tak sadar, selama kehamilanmu ini selalu membuatku harus menahan hasratku untuk dapat membuat tubuh mulusmu ini bercorak indah dengan karyaku dan mendengar deru desahmu yang sexy itu, heum?"

Ngik!/?

Tuh kan benar? Baru saja dipuji malah menjadi-jadi -_-

Plak!

Plak!

Dan tamparan double adalah jawaban dari sang istri sexy.

.

End

-'0'0'0'0'-

.

Hello! Hello!

Saya kembali dengan oneshot hunkai~

Hehe, aneh yaah? Biar. Ide nya juga munculnya tiba-tiba. Dari pada ngilang/? Yah saya bikian aja…

Saya ragu, mau dibikin chapter atau drabell karena takut gk keurus/? Jadilah saya bikin oneshot.

Hanya selingan dari ff yang lain.

R n R juseyeo~


End file.
